characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe is the main protagonist of Tales of Berseria. A strong and bloodthirsty daemon woman, she only desires to kill Artorius Collbrande, the man who killed her brother and took everything away from her in a single night. Her actions would eventually lead her to become the first Lord of Calamity. Background Velvet originally lived in the village of Aball, where she primarily hunted prickleboars for a living, and was taking care of her ill little brother Laphicet Crowe. She and her brother were the only Crowe siblings left after their older sister, Celica Crowe, was killed by daemons during a Scarlet Night three years prior. Artorius, Celica's husband, was tasked with protecting the village and his family from daemons, and he taught Velvet everything he knew about his maxims to apply in combat. Velvet was generally optimistic, and deeply cared for the people around her, especially her brother Laphicet. However, on the Scarlet Night, a massive outbreak of daemonblight turns all of the villagers into daemons. Worried about Laphicet's safety, Velvet rushes outside the village to a nearby shrine, where she finds Artorius killing her brother in some kind of sacrificial ritual. Devastated, she tries to save her brother from falling into the shrine, but Artorius cuts off her left arm, causing both to fall into the shrine's depths. Laphicet was offered as a sacrifice to the fifth Empyrean Innominat, while Velvet was expelled out of the shrine with a new daemon arm, having been transformed into a Therion. She kills all of the surrounding daemons in a blind rage, but quickly finds out that the daemons she has killed are the villagers that Velvet knew. Artorius quickly takes her down, and locks her up in the prison island of Titania for three years. One day, a malak named Seres sets Velvet free from her prison to help her get revenge on Artorius, who has now formed an authoritarian society called the Abbey. Determined to avenge her brother's death, Velvet sets out on her long quest for revenge. Velvet is shown to act very cruel, cynical, and only cares about her goal. She has no qualms about killing anyone who stands in her way, and has racked up a large body count of daemons, malakhim, and exorcists alike. Despite this however, Velvet still has her old feelings hidden inside of her, and is shown to secretly care for her comrades, especially a young malak whom she named Laphicet because he resembles her deceased brother. Eventually, she learns to reconcile her actions after learning the truth about Innominat, and becomes more determined to defeat Artorius in order to make a better world free of "reason". Her battle with Artorius is less "evil vs good", but more "chaos vs order". Powers & Abilities * Daemon Arm: In place of her missing left arm, Velvet's new daemon arm has the ability to devour the life force of whoever it touches. After devouring someone, Velvet gets stronger and gains the power of the one she consumed. It is primarily covered up in bandages when inactive, which allows Velvet to easily conceal it from public eye. * Therion Mode: A powerful super mode that Velvet activates with her Break Soul; Consuming Claw. It increases Velvet's strength, but causes her to gradually lose health over time, though she can't be knocked out while the mode is active. Martial Artes * Slicing Foot * Tearing Thorn * Gouging Spin * Swallow Dance * Twin Whip * Avalanche Fang * Harsh Rebuttal * Water Snake's Wake * Moonlight Cyclone * Soaring Dragon * Rising Moon * Rising Falcon * Heaven's Wrath * Inferno Torrent Hidden Artes * Searing Edge * Mega Sonic Thrust * Shell Splitter * Shadow Flow * Slag Assault * Grounding Strike * Cerberus Wave * Banishing Thunder * Binding Frost * Scale Crusher * Defiant Conviction Break Souls * Consuming Claw: A sweeping claw attack that Therionizes an enemy, allowing Velvet to exploit their elemental weaknesses. Following combos will end with special Break Artes, attacks which are specific for the type of enemy that is currently Therionized. * Heaven's Claw: '''The second level of Velvet's Break Soul. Velvet swings her daemon arm upward, leaving behind streaks of red energy and unleashing a burst of malevolence in front of her. Once activated, Velvet will perform a flurry of swipes with her daemon arm. * '''Hell's Claw * Nightmare Claw: '''The forth level of Velvet's Break Soul. To activate it, Velvet has to be in Therion Mode for twenty seconds. Once activated, Velvet will unleash a frenzied barrage of slashes with her daemon arm. Mystic Artes * '''Lethal Pain: Velvet's Level 1 Mystic Arte. She dives into the enemy with a kick, follows up with a couple of slashes with her wrist blade, and then finishes with a sweeping claw attack with her daemon arm. * Annihilating Crash: Velvet's Level 2 Mystic Arte. She impales the enemy with her wrist blade before using her daemon arm to blast them away with a burst of energy. * Impulse Desire: Velvet's Level 3 Mystic Arte. She performs a barrage of slashes with her wrist blade and daemon arm, and then unleashes a powerful energy attack that raises the ground around the enemy. Equipment * Wrist Blade: Velvet's primary weapon. A retractable blade attached to a gauntlet that she wears on her right arm, originally used for hunting prickleboars. The blade's length is somehow longer than the gauntlet it fits into. * Hidden Foot Blades: Concealed blades in Velvet's shoes. Used in a lot of of her kicking attacks. * Sorcerer's Ring: A ring that Velvet obtains from devouring Seres. It grants her the ability to activate her Break Soul attacks and her Therion Mode. Feats Strength * Can break through boulders and stone walls with ease. * Threw a small rock at someone with enough force to send them flying backwards. Speed * Easily avoided attacks from Oscar Dragonia, who was moving faster than the human eye could track. Durability * Has high pain tolerance, and can continue fighting even after sustaining injuries. * Can survive in extreme cold and extreme heat without protective clothing. Skill * Has killed and devoured numerous daemons, malakhim, and exorcists over the course of her quest for revenge. * Successfully escaped Titania with the help of Seres. * Decimated the port town of Hellawes, which was under the rule of Teresa Linares. * Broke through the fortress of Vortigern with Aifread's pirates. * Slowly undermined the Abbey's control all over the Midgand empire. * Defeated all four high-ranking exorcists. * Has awakened the Four Elemental Empyreans by shoving the souls of the Four exorcists she's devoured into a volcano. * Eventually defeated Artorius Collbrande, and the fifth Empyrean; Innominat. * Has fought and defeated Phoenix, the world's strongest Normin. * Has sparred with Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell, who are from another world. Weaknesses * Has very poor durability despite her strength, making her a glass cannon, and she lacks a proper healing factor. ** She dislocated her shoulder from falling off a tower, and had to be healed by Seres. ** She got stabbed by Artorius a few times and nearly died, and had to be healed by Laphicet. * Strength feats are sometimes inconsistent. She once struggled to break open an ordinary wooden door in Vortigern. * Is very prone to losing her temper, which can result in her being reckless and not caring about her own safety. * Has unstable behavior and suffers from many emotional breakdowns. If pushed to the limit, her own emotions will drive her insane. * Her Therion Form slowly drains her health when used, making it not very useful in a long battle. * Has lost the ability to taste anything but blood. * Is allergic to cats. Trivia * Velvet is voiced by Rina Satou in Japanese, and voiced by Cristina Vee in English. * According to Namco Bandai, Velvet was inspired by Guts and Ragna the Bloodedge. Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Tales Category:Namco Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Demons